


Lorenz After War

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bedroom Sex, Body Hair, Body Image, Body Massage, Body Worship, Bottom Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Bullying, Butt Praising, Cock kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Premarital Sex, Pubic Hair, Threesome - F/F/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Lorenz was so beaten up over how people treated his appearance that when five years later when Leonie and Mercedes begin to compliment him and deflowering him, he keeps insisting eventually the girls say 'Sike'.For the Fire Emblem Three Houses Kink Meme.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Mercedes von Martritz, Mercedes von Martritz/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 14





	Lorenz After War

Lorenz After War

_-_-_-_

_ "That Count Gloucester's son?"  _

_ "What's with his hair?" _

_ "He thinks he could get a girl with that haircut? He must be dreaming!"  _

_ "And look at how skinny he is! Whatever he is eating isn't putting meat on those bones!" _

_ "Fucking faggot better not approach MY fiance expecting to steal her away. I'll burn him like the pile of twigs he is!" _

_ Lorenz heard those words at school. He had to brush them off at first. After all, if those men truly meant it, they would say those harsh words to his face.  _

_ But then it happened… _

_ "No wonder you're so skinny! My little sis eats more than you do!" Raphael's voice observed.  _

_ Lorenz looked down. He didn't understand. This was an adequate amount of food for a noble! Lorenz had to brush it off. Raphael was a commoner! Surely he knows even nobles have to ration their food, enjoying small bites to get the flavor they need and be filled up faster.  _

_ Then at the night of the ball, before he can dance with Hilda, punch was spilled all over him, a prank done by Sylvain.  _

_ "Oops? Excuse me, your highness! But you can't be at the ball expecting to come here in a shabby bowl cut!" Sylvain sneered.  _

_ Hilda was laughing as she watched Lorenz stormed off. This wasn't right. He was a noble! He needed to defend his honor! Why was he running away?  _

_ He fled when he was stopped, being pulled away by a face he couldn't quite see because he was blinded by the punch bowl he still had on his head from Sylvain's devilish schemes and the night's sky.  _

_ He of course didn't know where he was going, but all he heard was all the insults being thrown at him about how skinny he was and about his hair. He probably should do something eventually. He couldn't even recognize the person that defended his honor in his stead until around recently… five years later after he defeated Sylvain on Gronder Field and after he watched his Professor defeat the King of Liberation.  _

It was the night he decided once and for all that he was going to be proposing to Mercedes. However, he saw Mercedes wasn't alone. Mercedes was with Leonie, and they were whispering something, glancing at him. 

"M-my apologies. I caught you at a bad time," Lorenz murmured. 

He knew Mercedes couldn't stand him; She presumed Lorenz only cared about women if they benefited him. She voiced this when he confronted her about his noble lineage and was irritated with him whenever he reminded her of his duty as an heir apparent of Count Gloucester. Now he was being gossiped about again. He felt the same gut reaction that happened that night, but this time he felt someone's arm drag him back to Mercedes. 

"Hold on. You got the wrong idea, Lorenz!" 

Lorenz turned around. It was Leonie. That's when he remembered. She was the voice that stood up for him? But he thought she hated him! She hates nobles. She was often found generalizing that all nobles were scumbags save for Linhardt. He knew Leonie probably was trying to see pass that as they were allies on the battlefield. But he knew Leonie's opinion of him. He was just a pale skinny nobleman that never knew suffering his whole life. There was no way she could stand up for him against Sylvain. That wasn't right at all. 

"You see Lorenz, we were discussing how much you've changed since this terrible war happened! You probably don't recognize it yet, but we can show you if you'd like!" Mercedes assured Lorenz. 

"So… How did I change?" Lorenz asked. 

"How about we show you?" Leonie replied as Mercedes opened the door and Lorenz was pulled inside. 

Lorenz was blushing, almost irritated with what is going on. He had to keep guessing if he was being messed with or not. 

"Now hold on! What are you two planning exactly?" Lorenz was irritated that Mercedes was locking the door behind them and Leonie was beginning to undress.

"You were about to propose to me despite me being a commoner, right?" Mercedes asked. 

"That doesn't matter if I was going to propose to you or not! You two are plotting something with me, and I don't like it!" Lorenz was pulling away afraid as he watched Mercedes begin to undress as well.

"If you don't like just us being naked, you can join in as well! We won't stop you!" Leonie replied. 

"After all, I was just mentioning to Leonie how I wish you proposed to me sooner!" Mercedes replied as she eyed Lorenz's lower body down. 

"W-why, exactly? My body isn't exactly… worth looking at the way you are looking at it right now," Lorenz looked away as he glanced away covering it. 

"You've been eating more than before whenever you're around Leonie! And the Professor kept pushing you two on stable duty to help you keep your appetite! I think not only are you finally learning the joys of common life, but you now even have a cute little butt that is shaped like two buns fresh out of the oven waiting for someone to take a bite out of!" 

Lorenz covered his mouth. That's not right. He has no such kind of butt! He is only a pile of kindling fire to the two girls! They were just mocking him… They were just mocking him, right? 

"N-no… You girls are just saying those things to stroke my ego!" Lorenz shook his head trying to dismiss it all, "It is very flattering, but I assure you if you rode a horse as long as I have into battle, you too woul-- Ah!"

Leonie was helping Lorenz out of his clothes. 

"Do I look like I sing praises to most nobles on the regular?" Leonie reminded him as she copped a feel over his pectoral muscles. 

"You two look so cute! I think I'll help myself with Lorenz down here as well!" Mercedes giggled. 

Lorenz looked down. He couldn't believe this. Mercedes is about to wrap her pristine, heavenly lips around him. He blushed. 

"You know you don't have to do this. Whoever bribed you two to do this, I will bribe you more to cease this at once! There are other men that I am sure that strike your fancy more!" Lorenz didn't want to be bullied again. 

"Oh, we weren't bribed by anyone, except these amazing tits you have! I don't think even Captain Jeralt had them when he was alive!" Leonie squeezed Lorenz's pecs as if they were a woman's breasts. Lorenz shook his head. 

Leonie bringing Captain Jeralt up during sex was one thing; Leonie favoring Lorenz's breasts over Captain Jeralt's?! That was a bit on the absurd side, but now he heard it and probably was waiting for Leonie to say 'Sike'! 

He didn't turn into a woman during the war! What is up with this language these girls picked up? 

Mercedes kissed his dick though it began to trail higher up to his stomach.

"It is strange… You were training often, correct? Why is your skin so soft and pale like a princess in a fairy tale? Whatever your training regimen is, I suggest you keep at it; I wish your soft, pale tummy stays like this even when you ask me to feed you a ten course meal!" Mercedes giggled. 

"Mercedes… Leonie… Do you… Do you really love me?" 

Lorenz needed to know. He was beginning to weep. He really was expecting the girls to be pranking him. He looked at the closet door expecting Sylvain again, even when he killed him in battle. 

"Oh, Lorenz… Of course we do," Mercedes replied. 

"When we first saw you when we reunited that dawn with Claude, we admittedly didn't recognize you; your hair was silky smooth now; you grew it out and now I want to trail my hands through it," Leonie murmured as Lorenz pulled his head away from Leonie. 

"Please! I just finally learned how to take care of it!" Lorenz scoffed, "everyone knows my hair was once an ugly bowl cut!"

"You think I gave a shit about the past? No one ever touched your hair, did they? My neck can feel it touch me; Those people that were insulting your hair never got to feel how soft it is… It's almost as soft as a cloud!" Leonie looked ready to slap Lorenz, just like in their first spat together. Instead she was having her fingers comb through it, and Lorenz shivered as he never recognized how soft and delicate Leonie's fingers were, especially for a commoner girl from a poor hunting village. 

"Even down here it is so soft!" Mercedes replied as she stroked Lorenz's pubic hair, "It's like a baby lamb's wool!" 

Lorenz looked away. He probably was being bullied by girls who couldn't stand him in reality, and yet he was loving it. 

"Could we… Continue on the bed?" Lorenz asked, "I-I have to choose between one of you! I can't exactly decide until I know for sure which one of you loves me more!"

Lorenz was a beet red, but upon retrospect he wasn't really objecting to this amount of affection to him. Leonie grinned. Mercedes giggled. 

"Very well, Count Gloucester. You asked for it." Leonie replied. 

Leonie and Mercedes finished undressing Lorenz, flung him on the bed as they began to reassemble themselves. Mercedes took his front end as she kissed him passionately, clinging to his dick and balls in one hand and caressing his face gently in another. Leonie embraced him from behind, filling his body up with a lubricating lotion and fingering her with it in her right hand while her left clung to his left breast. Lorenz was being embraced like a maiden being deflowered by brigands in one of the banned racy novels he found in his father's room and he was imagining this moment belonging to someone else. 

Leonie whispered into his ear, "Mercedes was right. You do have a nice ass."

Lorenz couldn't help but squeak like a mouse when he did that. These women were having their hands all over him and complimenting him. He must be dreaming! He must be! But if that is the case, why does his lower body feel so good? Why is there a wet sensation over his neck that feels like a snail that was in his rose garden was trailing up to eat him… Oh, wait. That's Leonie's tongue. He isn't dreaming at all!

"Oh Lorenz; I am so glad the war is over and I get to kiss your lips until they're red!" Mercedes giggled, "This could only get better if I can hear you cry out my name!"

Lorenz's eyes widened. 

"Come again?" Lorenz asked.

"We heard you sing at church Lorenz; You aren't always on key, but it is still beautiful!" Leonie replied as a finger pushed deeper inside Lorenz's rectum as Lorenz managed to cry out. 

"LEONIE!!" Lorenz cried out. But he wasn't cumming yet. Mercedes was still massaging his loins. 

"Oh, Lorenz! Maybe I wasn't loud enough! You should cry out my name too!" Mercedes replied as she squeezed Lorenz's balls. 

"M-Mercedes… Leonie… Both of you, my voice isn't thaaaAAAAAAA! MERCEDES!!" 

"Am I being too rough?" Mercedes asked worryingly. 

"Pull his leg up! I think I found a good angle for my other finger!" Leonie replied.

"Other fing-?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Lorenz screamed.

"I think we need to be more gentle with him! He's getting more sensitive!" Mercedes replied with worry. 

"Hey! He did me a great service that day when he helped me with that ankle and especially when he confessed his Dad was who hired Captain Jeralt to help save my village! I want to repay the favor by giving him a good time; that night at the ball wasn't enough!" Leonie replied as she used two fingers to treat Lorenz anally. 

So it was Leonie that night who saved him!

"You are so perfect for each other! I hope I am not interfering!" Mercedes replied, as she was beginning to give Lorenz's balls less grip, going back to a conventional handjob. 

"Oh, you aren't, Mercedes! You know more about Lorenz than I do! That's why I came to you for this! You can help me figure out what Lorenz likes more!" Leonie tapped on his prostate anally with her two fingers as Lorenz cried again, this time he felt something gush out of him landing on Mercedes' stomach. 

"He's such a good man! Look at him! I think we tired him out long enough!" Mercedes replied. 

"Hey, Lorenz? You okay?" Leonie asked trying to keep Lorenz awake. 

"Leonie…recedes… Am I… Am I really that special?" Lorenz was tearing up. He still was expecting this to be a foul trick. 

"Of course! If we ever hurt you in the past Lorenz, I clearly need to apologize! I hope I can make it up to you by what I am about to do next," Leonie replied as she took out a different lotion and began to rub his body. 

"W-what are you doing?" Lorenz asked. 

"We're massaging you silly! You look like you needed it; We probably were teasing you too much, weren't we?" Mercedes replied as she massaged his arm and kissed his hand. 

"It might be demeaning for me to do this with most nobles but you did see me as more than a friend, so I'm letting this slide because of that… and you're cute when you look at me like that," Leonie replied as she kissed Lorenz's forehead. 

Lorenz thought he knew everything about love and marriage. Now he can confirm when it came to love he was completely clueless, and what is worse; now he can't decide who he wants to marry more! What is worse, he still doesn't know if he was being pranked or not! 

-FIN-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dear Anon, I hope it isn't too much different from my previous fill! I notice there was a common pattern with my fills today and I hope this doesn't affect my writing! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic!


End file.
